pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Toys
The Mutant Toys were supporting characters who appeared in the first Toy Story. They were built by Sid from mixed pieces of several toys that belonged to him and Hannah. They lived in Sid's house, hidden in the dark corners of his room. When Woody and Buzz Lightyear first encountered them, the two thought they were cannibals who were going to eat them, especially when they blocked the escape route for the duo. Holding Buzz as a hostage, Woody pushed the button on Buzz's back to make Buzz's arm chop to back them away as the duo tried to escape. However, when the mutant toys later placed Buzz's severed arm back in place, as well as taping the heads of Hannah's Janie doll and Sid's toy Pterodactyl back to their correct bodies, Woody was stunned to see that they were not cannibals as he had initially thought them to be. After Sid took Buzz (whom he had strapped his new rocket to) outside to be blown up, the mutant toys agreed to cooperate with Woody in his plan rescue Buzz from Sid's clutches while also seeing this as their own chance to get revenge on Sid. Working together, they first drove Sid's dog Scud, who had stationed himself outside Sid's room, away and out onto the front porch so the toys could safely escape into Sid's backyard. Once outside, they moved into their final positions, from where they emerged out, surrounding Sid, as Woody told him how much they don't like the way Sid was treating them (being blown up, smashed, or ripped apart) and that they would find out if Sid didn't take good care of his toys because "we toys can see everything." After Woody scared Sid away with his own voice, "So play nice," and caused him to retreat in fear of his own toys (considering everything he had done to all of them), they all rejoiced victoriously. List of toys *Babyface *Ducky *The Frog *Hand-in-the-Box *Jingle Joe *Legs *Rockmobile *Roller Bob *Walking Car Other toys abused by Sid (seen coming back to life in his back yard) are a Burned Rag Doll, a Red Pickup Truck, a Squeeze Toy Alien, and two broken Combat Carls: an armless soldier with a nail in his head and a headless soldier with a broken leg, a headless teddy bear and two headless dolls named Marie Antoinette and Little Sister. Trivia *In Episode 1 of the Woody's Big Escape game on Disney's official site, two of the mutant toys (Babyface and Ducky) were apparently renamed to "Spider Baby" and "Duck Man" for unknown reasons. Roller Bob and the wind-up frog are the only names unchanged, despite the fact that Woody says Ducky's name in the film. *The mutant toys had appeared in Andy's room in a number of shorts in Toy Story Treats; however, it was not considered to be canon since they belonged to Sid as Woody, Buzz, and the other toys had already moved to their new home with Andy. *In The Toy Story 3 Video Game, There is a card of these toys. Other pertaining quotes Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters